Glucoamylase enzymes (glucan 1,4-α-glucohydrolases, EC 3.2.1.3) are starch hydrolyzing exo-acting carbohydrases, which catalyze the removal of successive glucose units from the non-reducing ends of starch or related oligo and polysaccharide molecules. Glucoamylases can hydrolyze both the linear and branched glucosidic linkages of starch (e.g., amylose and amylopectin).
Glucoamylases are produced by numerous strains of bacteria, fungi, yeast and plants. Particularly interesting, and commercially important, glucoamylases are fungal enzymes that are extracellularly produced, for example from strains of Aspergillus (Svensson et al., Carlsberg Res. Commun. 48: 529-544 (1983); Boel et al., EMBO J. 3: 1097-1102 (1984); Hayashida et al., Agric. Biol. Chem. 53: 923-929 (1989); U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,941; U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,175 and WO 88/09795); Talaromyces (U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,637; U.S. Pat. No. 6,255,084; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,620,924); Rhizopus (Ashikari et al., Agric. Biol. Chem. 50: 957-964 (1986); Ashikari et al., App. Microbio. Biotech. 32: 129-133 (1989) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,864); Humicola (WO 05/052148 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,579); and Mucor (Houghton-Larsen et al., Appl. Microbiol. Biotechnol. 62: 210-217 (2003)). Many of the genes that code for these enzymes have been cloned and expressed in yeast, fungal and/or bacterial cells.
Commercially, glucoamylases are very important enzymes and have been used in a wide variety of applications that require the hydrolysis of starch (e.g., for producing glucose and other monosaccharides from starch). Glucoamylases are used to produce high fructose corn sweeteners, which comprise over 50% of the sweetener market in the United States.
In general, glucoamylases may be, and commonly are, used with alpha-amylases in starch hydrolyzing processes to hydrolyze starch to dextrins and then glucose. The glucose may then be converted to fructose by other enzymes (e.g., glucose isomerases); crystallized; or used in fermentations to produce numerous end products (e.g., ethanol, citric acid, lactic acid, succinate, ascorbic acid intermediates, glutamic acid, glycerol and 1,3-propanediol). Ethanol produced by using glucoamylases in the fermentation of starch and/or cellulose containing material may be used as a source of fuel or for alcoholic consumption.
At the high solids concentrations used commercially for high glucose corn syrup (HGCS) and high fructose corn syrup (HFCS) production, glucoamylase synthesizes di-, tri-, and tetra-saccharides from glucose by condensation reactions. This occurs because of the slow hydrolysis of alpha-(1-6)-D-glucosidic bonds in starch and the formation of various accumulating condensation products, mainly isomaltose, from D-glucose. Accordingly, the glucose yield in many conventional processes does not exceed 95% of theoretical yield. The amount of syrups produced worldwide by this process is very large and even very small increases in the glucose yield pr ton of starch are commercially important.
Glucoamylase is used in brewing mainly for production of low carb beer. In combination with other amylases (such as from the malt), glucoamylase gives a very extensive hydrolysis of starch, all the way down to glucose units. Glucose is readily converted to alcohol by yeast making it possible for the breweries to obtain a very high alcohol yield from fermentation and at the same time obtain a beer, which is very low in residual carbohydrate. The ferment is diluted down to the desired alcohol % with water, and the final beer is sold as “low carb”.
Although glucoamylases have been used successfully in commercial applications for many years, a need still exists for new glucoamylases with altered properties, such as an improved specific activity, a reduced formation of condensation products such as isomaltose and increased thermostability.
Citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention.